Ever more stringent legal regulations with regard to the admissible pollutant emissions and fuel consumption of internal combustion engines arranged in motor vehicles necessitate the implementation of measures for lowering pollutant emissions and fuel consumption. For example, the formation of soot and/or NOx emissions is dependent inter alia on the preparation of the air/fuel mixture in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine. One approach here is to attain very good preparation of the air/fuel mixture and thus reduce the pollutant emissions and fuel consumption of the internal combustion engine.
Correspondingly improved mixture preparation can be achieved if the fuel is metered at very high pressure. The fuel pressures in diesel internal combustion engines are for example up to over 2000 bar. Such high pressures place high demands on the material of the nozzle assembly, on the design thereof and also on the fuel injector as a whole. At the same time, relatively high forces must be absorbed by the nozzle assembly.